finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Caetuna
Caetuna , , honorifically known as Lady Caetuna, is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. She is a Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie excelling at summon magic, and it is said that she can call any Eidolon as well as control thousands of them simultaneously. In all of Orience, she is the most senior l'Cie, and her name appears in records of a world war five-hundred years past. Due to her preferring to distance herself from the plights of humans and moving under the cover of darkness, Caetuna is described as the shadow of the Vermilion Bird Crystal in juxtaposition to Lord Zhuyu, who is said to be its shining flame. Profile Appearance Caetuna has red wavy hair she keeps pinned up but for her bangs and few locks of hair that frame her face. She wears a long earth-tone dress with elements of Dominion of Rubrum military gear, with a plate of armor covering her abdomen and lower rib-cage. She wears a red cape, and wields a red lacquered tanto accentuated with a small purse. According to the Rubicus, her age is unknown, and she is 5'8" tall. Personality Caetuna's speech is archaic and she speaks in riddles. She submits to the Will of the Crystal and accepts her role as its puppet. She is always calm and composed, having been sapped of her mortal emotions during her long life as a l'Cie. Though usually indifferent to normal humans, she sometimes shows compassion to them, such as when she advises Rem Tokimiya. Story When Class Zero is infiltrating the imperial magitek facility to destroy their prototype MA, Caetuna and Zhuyu meet in the Vermilion Bird crystal room, the latter remarking they haven't seen each other in a long time. Caetuna implores Zhuyu that something is about to happen, and that the two of them are mere puppets to a greater will. The Crystal begins to shine, and far away in the imperial capital of Ingram Queen Andoria invokes the Fabula Pact, a peace agreement made between the four peristylia of Orience that grants a short-lived ceasefire that comes to an end as the queen is assassinated. Her successor, the King of Concordia, allies with the empire and relinquishes the Azure Dragon Crystal to Marshal Cid Aulstyne's "protection." As all other Crystals of Orience have now been subjugated by the empire that has developed a machine to enslave them and thus, their l'Cie, the Vermilion Bird Crystal tasks its l'Cie, Lord Zhuyu and Lady Caetuna, with its protection. Caetuna informs Chancellor Khalia Chival VI that she will summon a Verboten Eidolon to annihilate Rubrum's enemies should the Militesi-Concordia coalition attempt to invade Rubrum. Central Command prepares for the upcoming showdown with a plan is to send Class Zero with Lord Zhuyu to fight off the Concordian dragons with an airship fleet, and send the rest of Rubrum's legionaries, and Akademeia Agito Cadets and trainees, to the Militesi border for Lady Caetuna to summon a Verboten Eidolon. Two l'Cie taking part in Rubrum's military operations simultaneously is unheard of, and many see it as a sign of the dominion's, and thus the Vermilion Bird Crystal's, desperation. Caetuna runs into Rem Tokimiya from Class Zero in Akademeia, and the latter is flustered to be addressed by a l'Cie. Caetuna asks if Rem values serving the Crystal above all else, and she enthusiastically confirms. Caetuna can tell there is something Rem holds even dearer than the Crystal, and says as much, confusing her. Caetuna implores Rem to leave the dominion should she wish to protect the thing she loves most, but then shrugs that it may be of no consequence to mortals and leaves. The dominion forces engage Militesi Empire on the western front, but the imperial numbers are greater and the dominion forces fall back. The empire deploys a crystal jammer to the area cutting off the dominion forces from their Crystal, including Caetuna, who can't summon Alexander under the jammer's influence. Class Zero, whose cadets can wield magic independent of the Vermilion Bird Crystal thanks to being augmented by the dominion archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia, take down the jammer, and Caetuna uses the phantoma of Kurasame and the students of Akademeia to summon the Verboten Eidolon Alexander. Alexander decimates the Militesi army in their borders, securing victory for Rubrum. Suffering from overexertion, Caetuna proclaims victory over the Militesi Empire. She collapses and takes one final look behind her to see Kurasame dying and the cadets fallen behind him. Caetuna senses the Crystal's Will and submits herself to it, entering crystal stasis. However, shortly after, her being shatters into pieces, strongly implying her leave of the mortal world. News of her sublimation are delivered to Chancellor Khalia, who orders for her crystal to be retrieved and preserved in the catacombs. A memorial ground is built, dedicated to those who had died in the war, including Caetuna. Creation and development Caetuna was designed by Roberto Ferrari. Voice In Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Caetuna is voiced by in the Japanese version. In the English version, she is voiced by . Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Caetuna appears on a card which is represented by her official render with the silver Suzaku emblem in the background. Another card depicts her artwork. The cards are part of the "Fire" set. Caetuna TCG.png|Trading card. Caetuna2 TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery FFT0 Early Setsuna.png|Early concept art. Caetuna art.PNG|Concept sketches of Caetuna and her dagger. Caetuna summon device.PNG|Concept sketches of Caetuna's summoning device. Caetuna crystal.PNG|Concept art of Caetuna in crystal stasis. Caetuna-type0-psp-model.png|In-game model. FFT-0 Caetuna and Zhuyu.png|Caetuna and Zhuyu having a chat. FFT0 Caetuna Rem.png|Caetuna and Rem. FFT0 Caetuna Battle.png|Caetuna during the First Battle of Judecca. Caetuna.png|Caetuna addresses Kurasame and the Akademeia students. Caetuna brand.png|Caetuna's l'Cie brand. FFT-0 Caetuna Overexertion.png|Caetuna suffering the after-effects of summoning Alexander. CaetunaCrystallize.png|Caetuna crystallizing. Type 0 Caetuna Crystalized.png|Caetuna crystallized. FFAgito_Caetuna_SS.PNG|Screenshot of Caetuna in ''Final Fantasy Agito. Etymology Caetuna's name is written in Japanese as ; Her name is officially romanized as Caetuna, though pronounced as Setsuna. Category:L'Cie Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters Category:Summoners